


Double take

by Robosynthesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, Stressful days, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Twins, incest tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: It was really John's fault for dating someone who was practically an identical twin. From behind Dirk and Dave looked so much alike, the only thing that really separated the two was Dirk's orange eyes verses Dave's brilliant red ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alt. titled "The Strider brothers are scheming and John shouldn't trust them"

The door clicks and John walks in, folding his umbrella and setting it down so it leaned against the wall of his shared apartment. He kicked his soggy shoes off and removed his jacket. He would regret letting everything soak his carpet, but he didn't care right now. Work had been terrible. It seemed like every customer that came in had been angry for some reason or another. And just when he thought his shift was over, his boss asked him to stay an extra two hours because someone else was going to be late! If John wasn't in line to become manager he would have cursed and refused to stay. But this was John, so he stayed after texting his boyfriend he was going to be late. John always came home at least an hour late for one reason or another. The overtime pay alone made it worth it but his body always protested the extra hours.

"Hey! I'm home!" He yelled. John walked into the living room and realized that there was a familiar blond sitting on the couch, facing away from him. John smiled. "Oops, sorry for yelling. I thought you would be in the bedroom. You would not BELIEVE the day I had today Dave." Dave hummed in response as John stripped his damp shirt off and tossed it into the laundry basket. It figures that it had to be down pouring out and John had forgot his umbrella in the car. He had to run from the building to his car with no protection from the freezing rain. He hated October. It felt like it rained every day non stop.

John slipped into the bedroom and came back out a little while later dressed in something more warm and fitting for the chill in the air, a hoodie two sizes too big on his smaller body. It fit Dave better since it was Dave's hoodie. But he wasn't using it right now so there was no harm. "Seriously Dave, there were so many complaints today! None of it was even my fault but I still tried so hard to help them. But most of them just wouldn't listen! They acted like they didn't want my help." Dave hummed again in response and John frowned. That wasn't the kind of response John was hoping for. "Are you okay?" He watched Dave nod his head in reply which made John frown even harder. Not satisfied, John plopped down next to the other man and grabbed his cheek to turn his head, kissing him. He felt Dave stiffen at first before relaxing and kissing back. Dave had told John that he didn't like talking about his feelings, but John's love helped him feel better. So when John noticed Dave feeling down, he would go and kiss him or just show him any kind of affection. Usually Dave went back to being his old self after. The kiss lasted a few seconds before John rested his head against Dave's. He kept his eyes closed.

"I know you don't like talking about things, but I hope you're okay. I know you've been having a hard time with your new job but I believe in you! I'm here for you!" Dave pulled away from John, and John looked up into his bright orange eyes. "John, I knew you were oblivious but you can't even tell us apart?"

Wait.

Oh fuck.

"Dirk?!" John jumped up and wiped his mouth, gagging. "I kept calling you Dave! You didn't even correct me! I didn't know you were going to be here today! What the hell? Where is Dave?" Dirk smirked at John. He was sick, he probably found the entire thing amusing. It was really John's fault for dating someone who was practically an identical twin. From behind Dirk and Dave looked so much alike, the only thing that really separated the two was Dirk's orange eyes verses Dave's brilliant red ones. Normally Dirk styled his hair in a wild way to distinguish the two from one another but today didn't seem to be one of those days. And John was stressed and didn't even stop to think it could of have been Dirk! Can anyone blame him?

It felt like as if on cue John heard a key turn in the door. Dave walked in and stopped, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Dirk." Dave greeted. "Dave." Dirk retorted back. Dave closed the door behind him and set his umbrella next to John's. "You didn't tell me you were stopping by." Dave spoke as he slugged his coat off and tossed it against a nearby chair.

Dirk stood up, and walked over to his twin. "John mistook me for you." John's face got hot in embarrassment. He stayed quiet and looked down. "Really? Damn. I guess I owe you a twenty then." John heard Dave reach into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. John's head snapped back up as Dirk held his hand out to Dave, and Dave begrudgingly handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Though you kinda cheated, bro. I didn't think you'd stoop low enough to come to our home to try to win a bet."

Dirk shrugged in acceptance. "I needed a little more cash to buy something. Besides you didn't say anything was off limits."

"Wait, Dave you aren't mad?" Dave finally looked over at John.

"Nah, dude when Dirk and I were kids we switched places all the time and no one noticed. We still look hella alike so I don't blame you. Though obviously I had some hope or else I wouldn't have bet on you."

"Aw Dave come on. Don't hold a grudge. He thought you were having a bad day and kissed me. Such a sweet boyfriend. You're lucky. He just plunged right in and kissed me. Imagine if it was actually you." Dirk said, knowing he was about to set a chain reaction. John blubbered out a mess of words.

"B-But! I didn't know it was Dirk I swear! Dave I'm s-so so sorry." John closed his mouth and watched the two. Dave walked over to Dirk and stared at him. He didn't pray much these days but right now he was praying that Dave wasn't mad at him or wouldn't be mad at Dirk over John's mistake.

Dave suddenly grabbed the back of Dirk's neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard that their teeth touched ever so slightly. John gasped and froze at the sight. He didn't know what was going on but it was kinda...

hot?

But that was pushed aside with panic. Dave just kissed Dirk. Dave just kissed his brother. His TWIN brother.

And John thought it was hot.

This was fucked up in more than one way.

Dave pulled away from his brother and looked at John. "Well?" John was still frozen, he didn't know how to react. This day went to terrible to completely and utterly confusing.

John's reaction caused Dave to smirk. "Told you. Give me that twenty back." Dirk grumbled and pulled out the now wadded up bill from his pocket and handed it back to Dave. When John realized that was also a bet, he rolled his eyes and adjusted his pants. Dirk took notice.

"I think your boyfriend liked that kiss more than either of us." he said as he pointed to John's ever so slightly bulge in his pants. Dave raised an eyebrow. "Want us to kiss again John? You can be honest. I just didn't know you were into gay incest. Should have told me sooner and I'd love to help you act out your kink John." Daves tone was totally joking but John's face got three shades darker as he stormed off.

"I cannot believe you two oh my god I'm so done with BOTH of you." As he walked away he slammed the door to the bedroom. Dave and Dirk shared a look before smirking. They silently agreed that it was highly amusing teasing John like that. Inside the room, John crawled into bed and cursed himself for finding them both so damn hot.

  
That was how it all started. From then on Dirk came over a lot more and together with Dave, they continued to tease John.

Not that John actually minded at all.

He just wish they would stop being so goddamn sexual about it. Because of them John had to start wearing looser pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be innocent and then it turned into poor John having a boner. Whoops. Well other than John having many wet dreams about both of the Strider brothers like he was a prepubescent teenager all over again. He kinda just hoped they would just make a move already.


End file.
